


I'm...Gay?

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Logan is Virgil's brother, M/M, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Patton is married to Logan, Pride, Roman is super gay, Virgil Doesn't understand, Virgil's dad is homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Virgil doesn't understand himself...His dad tells him to have nothing to do with LGBT but is that right? (First person)Or Virgil finds out he's gay....





	I'm...Gay?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello shadowlings!!
> 
> I got glasses!! And they look exactly like Patton's...No joke but any who hope your all doing well
> 
> Bye!

June 8 2018

Gays are stupid and shouldn't exist in this world...Well that's what my dad said. He would usually ramble on about hating the LGBT and to NEVER hang out with them...So I didn't, however I felt different and out of place..I felt like I should live a world all by myself. No one needs me to be here. I thought that I would never find myself...Until..

Until a guy walked into my classroom. He was wearing something like a prince out-fit. His hair looked like it had been curled for hours yet it had no volume and...his face...his smile...It was beautiful..WAIT! what am I saying. I shouldn't like the same gender...That's awful...so I avoided him.

Yet, he wasn't scared...He wasn't terrified of saying he was gay. He wasn't hiding from our reaction. He didn't care if someone bullied him...He was just like my brother...

* * *

 My brother, Logan, found himself out when he was only 15 yet my dad wanted nothing to do with him so...he kicked him out...Now Logan is with his boyfriend...Patton I think?

It's been ages since we met. Probably because dad doesn't want to see that 'fag'. Ugh I hate the feeling of even writing that....I hope he's happy...Logan not my dad...I wished my dad would get his nose out of other peoples love life and get along with others.

* * *

I wanted to talk to the guy but he was the most popular and...I'm the thing you avoid...I followed him around but everyone else was around him...But finally after school...everyone left...We..He was in the hall way looking at his phone...Finally I get to ask finally i get t-

"Um...Can I help you?"

Oh shit abort abort!! Did he know all this time I was watching him? Am I screwed? I shouldn't be talking to these kinds of people but...I didn't feel like I was meant to be here...So...

"H-how are y-you o-okay t-to be g-gay?"

The guy stared at me...Oh god why can't I just pass out so this can be over with? Why am I talking to him...My dad is going to be pissed...

"What?"

My brain wasn't working...My lips were just moving on there own..What should I say?

"Why do I like you?"

* * *

 June 6 2018

Tea time, the worst part of the day...I would have to spend an hour eating with my family or what's left of it. Honestly, I used to love it. Talking to my brother while we ignored what our dad was saying...It was fun...but now my dad goes on and on talking about the shit he does at work and my mum just stands by quietly...

I wanted to ask them about Logan and if we'll ever see him but...My dad is scary...Yes I know I'm like 16 but my dad doesn't like answering questions so I TRIED to ask my mum...

"Mum, where's Logan?"

Instead of answering my dad butted in...

"Probably In hell..."

It was pretty annoying how dad did this...He never let my mum speak. I think it's because she reminds us of Logan...I wished I went with him...

* * *

June 8 2018

I didn't realize what I said...Omg what did I say...My heart was too loud and the blood rushing in my ears made it so heard to listen to myself...

"You like me?"

Wait, did I tell him I liked him...NONONONONO why does my mind speak for itself at the worst times...Did Logan put up with this...God I wished he was here right now...but he wouldn't help...

"N-no I..."

Think think of an excuse..come Virgil, you can't be gay...You just can't 

"Well...I'm sorry it was so unexpected but I do think you are very likable yourself" The boy continued "But...Virgil, is it? It's not bad to be gay..."

Did I say my thought out-loud? Shit, What do I do, Of course he's gonna say no...Who would date someone who thinks that...Just breath Virgil...

"No It's not that, My dad would just freak out and I didn't mean what I said, god am I rambling, Is it hot in here, What am I sayin-"

My brain wasn't functioning, and I didn't notice him getting closer...

"I'm so sorry for wasting your time..."

And closer

"I'm such a dick aren't I"

I looked up to see him like 3 inches away from my face...Is this too close? I don't know my life anymore...He cupped my face slowly..AHHHH!! what is happening is he gonna kill me? My funeral is today people...

"You know being gay isn't bad right?"

Oh god I know that...but my dad would kick me out and I'll live on the streets..Why am I saying this like I'm talking to him? Brain please for once in your life have a panic attack when I tell you to...Have one now so this could end...

"P-prove it"

WHAT AM I SAYING, DON'T PROVE IT DON'T PRO-

The gap was closed...Is this the first time I've kissed a boy? My dad is gonna hang me but...this felt so good...I felt my arms wrap round his hips as he did with his..Why does this feel good...Yes I've kissed girls before but It's never been like this. It was so gentle yet passionate and hot....

And then it ended, sadly...I thought it was way too short but...WHY AM I THINKING THIS, I'M NOT GAY...or am I?

"Well I shall be on my way...See you tomorrow Hot-topic"

I finally found out who I was...I'm gay

I didn't care that my dad would kick me out, I finally found out who I was...

"I'M VIRGIL SANDERS, AND I'M GAY!!!!"  


End file.
